This invention relates generally to packaging and more specifically to an improved coated paperboard food package of the type comprising a bottom tray and a top lid which may be removed from the tray as desired by the user.
It is known in the art of food packaging to provide a bottom paperboard tray coated with a suitable coating for purposes of placing advertising on the coating and also to have a matching top lid positioned over the filled tray. It is also known in the art to provide tear-off portions on the top lid of a frozen food package so that the contents of the package may be removed by releasing the tear-off portion which forms a major portion of the lid.
Such prior art frozen food cartons have been developed as paperboard packaging becomes more extensive in the food field. Many variations of paperboard packages are coming in style wherever it is desired to use the paperboard package for cooking the final product consumed by the user. For example, it may be desirous to provide a paperboard package having a plurality of bags of cake mix and frosting mix contained within the package for sale to a customer. The cake mix would then be mixed in the paperboard package and would be baked in an oven after which would be applied the frosting mix. In cases such as this, it would be desirable to have a paperboard tray and paperboard lid that would be severable from each other without destroying the integrity of either the lid or the tray using new and novel opening and tear-off features.